dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aura (R:1)
Correct me if I'm wrong on some of the Terminal Disk info in the Rebirth section... I'm not sure on some of it. :If you're not sure of something then don't add it in. Kulaguy 00:18, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Quote So... we need a better quote for Aura. Kulaguy 03:36, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :From Parody mode: :Orca: Hey, miss, what's your cell number? :Aura: Sorry, I do not have a cellphone. :Orca: This is your... autobiography? :Aura: There's no autobiography worth writing. Are you a complete moron? :Orca: I'm bad at reading long books, so... :Aura: It's a secret trick. With just one character, you can bring about happiness or sadness. :Orca: Miss, what's your name? :Aura: It's a sec-ret. - Kuukai2 04:19, 5 November 2006 (UTC) RPG roars out in rage. I will address this later. rpgplayer6787 :This definitely needs a better quote. I have a few possibilities in mind, but it'll have to wait until this weekend when I can get ahold of the materials to make sure the quotes are 100% accurate. Rpg 03:50, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Aura and Morganna Is it possible that Aura has become like Morganna? In the terminal disk:(Generation of Unity)it says,Wandering through the city Jun was suddenly stopped by a small voice behind him. "Aura is... Aura is... Integrated into The World." -Cojin17 :Aura became everything Morganna was, and a lot more. However, Zefie was the one who appeared before Jun, not Aura. --CRtwenty 03:30, 30 November 2006 (UTC) G.U. I remember reading on the news page that you can hear Aura crying.--Cojin17 21:43, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :Just a rumor. It doesn't work, obviously... Would be cool if it did though.--Bulletcatcher 22:05, 25 December 2006 (UTC) I thought it was kinda of creepy beacuse in R:1 hidden forbidden holy ground was creepy enough.--Cojin17 22:50, 25 December 2006 (UTC) This pic was linked on gamefaqs. http://www.maj.com/gallery/exotahu4/random/vlcsnap-1062555.png Can someone confirm that it is an image of Aura from GU. VERY relevant to my interests. Rpg 03:23, 18 January 2007 (UTC) It looks so new...--Kite X 03:24, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :It looks like GU's graphics. Either way, it's AWESOME! EDIT: Oops... Forgot to sign. >_>--The Ellimist Someone posted an enhanced version of the Aura image on GameFAQs that is more defined and I was wondering if we should use that for her GU pic. Although I'm having second thoughts about it as it has been enhanced. The image is the It'sAura.JPG image--Ellimist 06:20, 19 January 2007 (UTC) End of //GU At the end of //GU, there's a wedding event that somewhat involves Aura. If you recruit all the characters, you get mail from CC about a wedding event. Log out, check your mail, and you get a mail from Aura with the card that you can send to one character to 'marry' them. Sadly, no portrait of Aura is in the mail. This includes male characters. Should this be added? - Lyrai Since I got a "Pics or it didn't happen" in the past, I asked a friend with a video camera to record said event for me. Kite's ending - Lyrai It seems Aura had a better relationship with Kite.--Kite X 16:47, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Based off what?--Ellimist 04:31, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Birthplace Aura has stated that she and Morganna were born in Ω Hidden Darkside Holyground.--64.219.115.70 05:35, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :WHEN?--OtakuD50 05:39, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::No she didn't, that quote was a reference to Mia. --CRtwenty 05:39, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Dude read the mail.--64.219.115.70 05:53, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Ok well I just booted up the disk and... He's right... From Aura Subject: Rebirth This is my birthplace. This is where my mother was born. And now, another life is about to be born.'' But at the same time, there is something that wishes to prevent its birth. Only you... Only you will be able to stop the same mistake. Omega: Hidden Darkside Holy Ground. And that's it. Although this just seems way to weird. It seems like it would be more of a bad translation job for the e-mail but who knows?--Ellimist 06:18, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Sounds fishy... I mean we SAW Aura when she was born, and it certainly wasn't there. --CRtwenty 06:21, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Pretty sure "here" refers to "The World". - Kuukai2 07:21, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::I'd have to agree with kuukai on this. Rpg 17:30, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::That's how I read it as well. "Hidden Darkside Holy Ground" is not the antecedent of "this" from her earlier sentences; it's an indication of where you need to go. I'd like to see the untranslated email if possible. --Shinsou Wotan 23:44, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Doesn't the area look like where she was born--64.216.119.125 18:44, 1 February 2007 (UTC)? :Uh, no? I don't think so at least... - Kuukai2 19:10, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Kuukai on this as well. --CRtwenty 19:49, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::Same here.--Ellimist 21:09, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :ここがわたしの生まれた場所 :ここが母さんたちが生まれた場所 :今また :新たな命が生まれようとしています :今また新たな命の誕生を阻もうとしている :ものがいます :あなたなら :今のあなたなら :同じ過ちは繰り返さないはず :Ω隠されし　月の裏の　聖域 ::And that's what she said, give or take a typo. I like how it's 母さんたち... - Kuukai2 20:49, 18 February 2007 (UTC) All I see is squares...--Kite X 20:53, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :That's because you don't have Japanese Text enabled.--Ellimist 20:55, 18 February 2007 (UTC) (oblivious)?????--Kite X 20:55, 18 February 2007 (UTC) What does that say?--Kite X 21:01, 18 February 2007 (UTC)